


Team Veronica

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Menstruation Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Even when you’re fighting off alien invasions and having top secret meetings with the best spies in the universe, cramps are a true pain in the ass.





	Team Veronica

“Pidge and I are going on an EPIC search for peanut butter cookies. Wanna come?” 

Veronica rolls her eyes and clutches her stomach. Right now, the potential for any food at all was a good invitation to hurl her … questionable dinner of chocolate washed down with coffee … all over the living quarters. 

She has the most laid back captain anyone could ever hope for, but she doesn’t want to run the risk of the ship … which may or may not talk to the captain telepathically …. tattling about the time that she vomited everywhere. 

Also, Lance would never shut up about it. 

Also, Lance’s voice is way too loud. If she was less of a great sister, she'd end the connection right now. 

“No thanks,” she says. Then she scowls and lets the irritation come through, that isn’t directed to her brother at all. “You know you could just make some, right? “

“Oh, god no,” Lance says as though she has suggested that he personally take on an entire Galra fleet in his underwear. She rolls her eyes at his dramatics. “Are you PMSing? You sound like you are PMSing. Do you need chocolate?” 

She groans out loud, half into her pillow, even more irritated than before. “Better not let the princess hear you say anything so misogynistic. Blow your chances.” 

There’s a long pause, longer than there usually is with Lance, before he replies. “Eh, we’ll catch up on that later. No chocolate?” 

“No. God, no, please.” 

“Okay! Feel better! Bye!” 

He ends the connection, but not before she hears him call out enthusiastically to Pidge, and she wonders if maybe she misread something about his romantic intentions. 

She’s still wondering that, along with what reproductive god she has pissed off, when Acxa comes into her quarters. 

“How was the top secret meeting of really important people?” Veronica asks. 

Acxa gives a small smile and shakes her head. “There will be a meeting later, for the crew. There’s a small Blades outpost that Krolia and Kolivan would like to check out, and I believe that will be your next mission.” 

“Telling me top secret information? I must have thoroughly seduced you to Team Veronica.” 

Acxa’s laughter comes out in a small huff as she lays down on the bed, facing Veronica. “I have been seduced to Team Veronica for some time. I have not been subtle about it.” 

“True. The cramps must have traveled up from my uterus and are now attacking my brain. Forgive me, oh, beloved and favorite member of Team Veronica.” 

“Your Earth medicines have not done what they promised?” Acxa questions, and Veronica wrinkles her nose. 

“If you have a magical Galra cure for cramps, by all means, please share,” she says. “Because the lousy pain medicine might as well have hopped a ride with my brother on his way to find a magic plate of peanut butter cookies, for all that they did any good.” 

Acxa’s hands reach over and begin to slowly massage Veronica’s aching stomach through the uniform that Veronica hasn’t bothered to take off. It’s uncomfortable at first, but after a few moments, a warm, relaxed sensation begins to spread from the center of where those cramps had been. It feels almost the same as sitting in a tub of really hot water after a long day, and Veronica closes her eyes to allow herself to wallow in the sensation.

“That’s fucking incredible,” she tells Acxa. “Your fingers are amazing.” 

Veronica doesn’t open her eyes, but she can feel the smile on Acxa’s lips when she replies, “So I have been told.” 

~


End file.
